ehandelfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bankowość elektroniczna krok po kroku - krok trzeci
Krok trzeci 1 Formy bankowości elektronicznej A. Homebanking Homebanking polega na bezpośredniej komunikacji z bankiem za pośrednictwem sieci rozległej i specjalnego oprogramowania po stronie klienta. Programy te umożliwiają zarówno bierny, jak i aktywny dostęp do rachunku bankowego, a co za tym umożliwiają przeprowadzanie większości standardowych. Jest to również źródło informacji o kursach walut, raportów z rynku kapitałowego, wyników sesji giełdowych czy też o oferowanych przez bank innych produktach, jak kredyty i lokaty. Przesyłanie danych w tym systemie jest zabezpieczane na różne sposoby, stosuje się między innymi: różne algorytmy szyfrowania, klucze sprzętowe, wejście do systemu za pomocą hasła, podpisy elektroniczne. Do tego aby korzystać z home bankingu potrzebny jest komputer, dostęp do sieci, odpowiednie oprogramowanie, konto w banku, telefon, a często także urządzenia kodujące i sprawdzające autentyczność danych. Instalację oprogramowania przeprowadza zwykle specjalista z banku, który szkoli też nowych klientów. Z uwagi na dość duże koszty, home banking wykorzystywany jest głównie przez firmy. Stosowanie home bankingu zmniejsza nacisk na personel banku, operatorzy bankowi są odciążeni z ilości prowadzonych operacji co pozwala uniknąć wielu błędów, które w znacznym stopniu opóźniają efektywność pracy całej infrastruktury bankowej. Wykorzystanie zdalnych usług bankowych umożliwia wysoki stopień przepływu informacji, który jest elastyczny, szybki i dostępny. B. Bankowość internetowa Drugą formą wykorzystującą do komunikacji z bankiem komputer jest bankowość internetowa, jednak w odróżnieniu od home bankingu nie jest konieczna instalacja specjalistycznego oprogramowania dostarczanego przez bank. W tym przypadku wystarczy dostęp do komputera wyposażonego w standardową przeglądarkę stron WWW z podłączeniem do Internetu. Bankowość internetowa jest ujmowana jako integralny element handlu elektronicznego (e-commerce), który rozumiany jest jako prowadzenie interesów za pośrednictwem mediów elektronicznych, w tym przede wszystkim za pośrednictwem Internetu. E-biznes można również traktować jako transformację kluczowych procesów biznesowych przy wykorzystaniu technologii internetowej. Można polemizować ze stanowiskiem, według którego do handlu elektronicznego zaliczana jest jedynie ta forma bankowości elektronicznej. Wydaje się jednak, że ze względu na jej istotę, mniejsze zindywidualizowanie tej usługi, korzystanie z ogólnodostępnej sieci, umożliwiającej większą interakcję między podmiotami, bankowość internetowa najbardziej oddaje charakter handlu elektronicznego. Większość banków zaczyna od umieszczania na swoich stronach internetowych podstawowych informacji o swojej działalności, sytuacji finansowej i proponowanych produktach oraz oferowania klientom najprostszych usług, które nie wymagają połączenia systemu bankowości internetowej z zewnętrznymi systemami informatycznymi. Zwykle klient może sprawdzić saldo rachunku, obejrzeć historię transakcji, założyć lub rozwiązać lokatę terminową, przesuwać środki między kontami na rachunku. Często oferowana jest także możliwość importowania danych z rachunku do popularnych programów wspomagających zarządzanie domowymi finansami. Oferta rozszerzona wzbogaca ofertę podstawową przede wszystkim o możliwość dokonywania płatności na zewnątrz. Oferta zaawansowana zaś obejmuje usługi, które wykorzystują potencjał Internetu, jego interaktywność, multimedialność i elastyczność: *serwisy informacyjne (zawierające m.in. kursy walut, wskaźniki giełdowe, porady podatkowe i inne informacje finansowe), *sprzedaż produktów innych firm (komplementarne produkty finansowe, np. ubezpieczenia, jednostki uczestnictwa w funduszach inwestycyjnych, usługi maklerskie, jak i niefinansowe, np. bilety lotnicze), *sklep internetowy (prowadzenie sprzedaży wysyłkowej różnych produktów), *personalizacja (dopasowanie wyglądu i zawartości strony internetowej do preferencji użytkownika), *doradztwo on-line, czyli system umożliwiający interaktywną rozmowę klienta z konsultantem bankowym. Warto wspomnieć również o koncepcji tzw. banku wirtualnego, czyli banku opierającego się wyłącznie na wykorzystaniu technologii internetowej, gdzie nie ma fizycznego ruchu pieniędzy ani dokumentacji, a klientem może zostać teoretycznie mieszkaniec każdego kontynentu. Przestaje tu istnieć najważniejsza część tradycyjnego banku – sala operacyjna, której funkcje przejmuje sieć komputerowa i poczta elektroniczna. Taki bank bez oddziałów, który rezygnuje z dużej części zasobów rzeczowych i osobowych, może znacznie usprawnić zarządzanie kosztami i wyeliminować problemy występujące w tradycyjnym banku, z drugiej jednak strony narażony jest na nowego rodzaju zagrożenia. C. Karty bankowe Genezy kart płatniczych można dopatrywać się już w latach dwudziestych zeszłego wieku, kiedy to w Stanach Zjednoczonych pojawiły się karty wydawane przez towarzystwa naftowe oraz wielkie koncerny handlowe dla godnych zaufania klientów i pracowników zatrudnionych w tych firmach. Były to karty konsumenckie i służyły głównie do identyfikacji ich posiadaczy, którzy mogli korzystać z krótkoterminowego kredytu na bezgotówkowy zakup dóbr i usług w określonych punktach sprzedaży. Celem wydawania takich kart było trwałe związanie klienta z firmą. W 1950 r. pojawiła się na rynku w Stanach Zjednoczonych karta Diners Club, której posiadaczami mogli być tylko członkowie Diners Club, a więc osoby zamożne, zaufani ludzie biznesu, a jej wykorzystanie ograniczało się do wybranych restauracji i hoteli współpracujących z tą organizacją. Stopniowo jej zasięg się powiększał, co zaowocowało wprowadzeniem na rynek w 1958 r. pierwszej plastikowej karty typu T&E (Travel & Entertainment). Adresowana była również do osób dobrze sytuowanych, często podróżujących, którzy za stosunkowo wysokie opłaty przy wydaniu karty i prowizji od transakcji, korzystali z teoretycznie nieograniczonego kredytu, a swoje zobowiązania regulowali co miesiąc, po otrzymaniu rachunków. W historii kart płatniczych kolejny ważny etap stanowiły lata 1946-1955. Gospodarka Stanów Zjednoczonych przeżywała wtedy okres prosperity. Do walki o klienta włączyły się banki, rozszerzając swoją ofertę, pojawiły się pierwsze bankowe karty kredytowe. Stało się to możliwe dzięki zastosowaniu nowoczesnych technik obliczeniowych, obniżających diametralnie koszty zaciągania kredytów. Pierwsze karty bankowe miały charakter wyłącznie lokalny. Z czasem sieć akceptująca karty objęła swym zasięgiem całe Stany Zjednoczone, a następnie również inne kraje. W 1966 r. Bank of America ustanowił Bank Americard Service Corporation (BASC). Głównym zadaniem tej instytucji było ograniczenie barier związanych z akceptowaniem kart. Wprowadzono wówczas standardowe przepisy wydawania i akceptowania kart płatniczych. W 1967 r. zaś zostało utworzone Bank Card Association (Międzybankowe Stowarzyszenie Kart), które wprowadziło wzajemną akceptowalność kart emitowanych przez różne sieci banków. Do Europy karty płatnicze dotarły w połowie lat sześćdziesiątych, a do Polski pod koniec tejże dekady za sprawą odwiedzających nasz kraj cudzoziemców. Karty bankowe nie są jednolitym instrumentem, wyróżnia się wiele ich rodzajów, w zależności od przyjętego kryterium. Tabela 1.'' Podział kart płatniczych'' Karta jest środkiem płatniczym stanowiącym ekwiwalent gotówki i jest własnością wystawcy (system, bank), posiadaczowi służy do regulowania płatności na warunkach ustalonych przez wystawcę. Wykonana jest z masy plastycznej o znormalizowanych wymiarach 54 mm × 86 mm. Uporządkowanie zasad wydawania kart przez wystawców, doprowadziło do ustalenia standardów oznaczeń kart poszczególnych systemów. Oprócz cech przynależności do systemu, na karcie znajduje się wiele elementów służących identyfikacji okaziciela, sprawdzeniu ważności kart czy zabezpieczających kartę przed użyciem przez osoby niepowołane. Niektóre karty wyposażone są dodatkowo w mikroprocesor. W polskim Prawie bankowym znajduje się tylko jedna definicja kart bankowych dotycząca pojęcia karty płatniczej, które oznacza kartę identyfikującą wydawcę i upoważnionego posiadacza, uprawniającą do wypłaty gotówki i dokonywania zapłaty, a w przypadku karty wydanej przez bank lub instytucję ustawowo upoważnioną do udzielania kredytu – także do dokonywania wypłaty gotówki i zapłaty z wykorzystaniem kredytu. Jest to bardzo szerokie pojęcie, obejmujące większość rodzajów kart wyodrębnianych ze względu na ich funkcje, a także niebankowe karty kredytowe. Często jednak można spotkać się ze stosowaniem w tym szerokim zakresie pojęcia „karta kredytowa”. Taka terminologia, choć w Polsce, zwłaszcza na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych, bardzo rozpowszechniona, nie wydaje się mimo wszystko zasadna – nie każda karta płatnicza umożliwia skorzystanie z kredytu, natomiast jedną z głównych funkcji karty kredytowej jest możliwość zapłaty bezgotówkowej za towary i usługi. Kolejnym argumentem przemawiającym za stosowaniem pojęcia z Prawa bankowego może być fakt, że udział kart kredytowych w ogólnej liczbie kart jest obecnie niewielki. Aby karty bankowe mogły pełnić swoje funkcje, niezbędne jest korzystanie z urządzeń, które będą przekazywały informacje o dokonywanej transakcji do wszystkich stron biorących w niej udział. Operacje dokonane kartą powinny być autoryzowane i rozliczone. Autoryzacja jest bardzo ważnym procesem, ponieważ pozwala na zapewnienie odpowiedniego poziomu bezpieczeństwa obrotu kart, jednak nie wszystkie transakcje jej podlegają (zależy to od rodzaju karty oraz czasu, rodzaju i wartości, a niekiedy również od miejsca transakcji). Proces ten ma wyeliminować przypadki nadużyć związanych z korzystaniem z kart i zwiększyć tym samym bezpieczeństwo dokonywanych transakcji. Przebieg rozliczenia nie odbywa się równolegle z autoryzacją, gdyż potrzebne są odpowiednie potwierdzenia transakcji, które dokumentują fakt jej pomyślnego przeprowadzenia. Jego termin uzależniony jest też od rodzaju karty. W przypadku kart debetowych rachunek posiadacza karty jest obciążany kwotą transakcji zazwyczaj już po kilku dniach, natomiast przy pozostałych kartach okres ten może być wydłużony nawet do miesiąca. Często do przeprowadzenia rozrachunku angażowany jest dodatkowy podmiot (np. bank rozliczeniowy). Przy transakcjach bezgotówkowych dokonywanych w punkcie obsługi sprzedaży (POS, od ang. Point of Sale) wykorzystywane są terminale wyposażone w odpowiedni czytnik, umożliwiający pobranie informacji o karcie, który podłączony jest poprzez sieć teletransmisyjną z centrum autoryzacyjno-rozliczeniowym. Najpopularniejszym systemem rozliczeń bezgotówkowych przeprowadzanych bezpośrednio w punkcie sprzedaży dla płatności dokonywanych za pomocą plastikowych kart magnetycznych jest EFTPOS (Electronic Funds Transfer at Point of Sale). Stanowi on bezpośrednie połączenie bankowości elektronicznej z plastikowym pieniądzem. Oparty jest na zasadzie szybkiej, natychmiastowej płatności za pomocą karty, dokonanej w momencie zakupu towaru lub usługi i całkowicie eliminuje z obiegu papierowe dokumenty obciążeniowe i uznaniowe, co pozwala na redukcję kosztów. Czytnik może być umieszczony w specjalnym terminalu z drukarką potwierdzeń bądź bezpośrednio w kasie fiskalnej. Urządzeniem do samodzielnej obsługi przez posiadacza karty jest bankomat. Główną jego funkcją jest umożliwienie łatwego, doraźnego dostępu do gotówki przez całą dobę. Pierwsze bankomaty zostały zainstalowane w Stanach Zjednoczonych już w 1964 r. przez First Pennsylvania Bank. Ich funkcjonalność była ograniczona do wypłaty gotówki. W Polsce pierwsze bankomaty, należące do Banku Pekao SA, pojawiły się w 1990 roku. Kolejnymi bankami, które wyposażyły swoje placówki w te urządzenia były Powszechny Bank Kredytowy, Bank Śląski i Bank Gdański. Ze względu na tryb w jakim pracują, można je podzielić na: *bankomaty w systemie off-line, nie posiadające bezpośredniego połączenia z zewnętrznym systemem informatycznym; dane zawarte w jego pamięci są dostarczane do banku na dyskach wymiennych, ewentualnie co pewien okres są uaktualniane bazy kart zastrzeżonych i dostępne limity; funkcjonalność ograniczona jest do wypłaty gotówki *bankomaty w systemie on-line, połączone bezpośrednio z systemem informatycznym banku, które umożliwiają natychmiastową autoryzację kart, co zmniejsza niebezpieczeństwo posłużenia się nimi przez osoby niepowołane; mogą oferować szeroki wachlarz dodatkowych usług Warto w tym miejscu wspomnieć o tzw. karcie wirtualnej, która ma za zadanie umożliwić zrealizowanie transakcji przez Internet, przy czym tak naprawdę karta ta nie musi mieć określonych standardów dotyczących jej postaci materialnej, gdyż najważniejsze dane przypisane jej posiadaczowi to numer karty i data jej ważności. Takie zawężenie funkcjonalności ma zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo środków będących do dyspozycji posiadacza. Obecnie do tego typu operacji wykorzystywane są również klasyczne karty płatnicze, wydaje się jednak, że ze względów bezpieczeństwa najkorzystniejsze dla użytkownika byłoby oddzielenie tej funkcji i realizowanie jej tylko w ramach karty wirtualnej. 2 Źródła http://banki_elektroniczne.republika.pl/praca2_2_1.html R. Janowicz: Rynek kart płatniczych w Polsce na tle rozwiniętych rynków w krajach Unii Europejskiej. „Materiały i Studia” nr 116. NBP, Warszawa 2001;System płatniczy w Polsce. NBP, Warszawa 1999 (http://www.nbp.pl) Przejdź do kroku czwartego